


Akane has fun with Shizu-chan

by Trans_Nerd



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Nerd/pseuds/Trans_Nerd
Summary: She’s never felt anything like this before in her whole ten years of life. Will her relationship with Shizuo, a man more than twice her age, satisfy her?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fic I read of Akane. I really hope you like this! ^.^

Akane didn’t have many friends.

She felt completely and utterly alone. Once she came to the realization that her friends were only pretending to be nice by their parents’ orders, she felt hopeless.

Akane had never been particularly good at making friends her own age. They were all too childish for her. She strongly preferred befriending older people, which was why Shizuo Heiwajima was absolutely perfect for her.

He was handsome, too, all honey-brown eyes and gentle smiles around her. She didn’t think of him in any romantic sort of way, though. He was more like an older brother.

Shizuo had a heart of gold. He was too forgiving, really; when she made an attempt on his life, he simply suggested she take karate lessons. He was a gentle soul, and despite not being book-smart like she was, he was exactly what she needed at that point in her life- a role model.

Shizuo and Akane spent a lot of time together. Shizuo didn’t want to send off the wrong message to Akabayashi, so he always made sure there was at least one other person with them, and preferably a girl or Akabayashi himself. The last thing Shizuo wanted to do was hurt a child or be viewed as a child abuser. He was misunderstood as a child, so he had a soft spot for kids. He was good with them, too, he was told.

The evidence was in the way he spent his Saturday mornings. He was never much of a morning person, but he had actually started setting his alarm so he could spend some time with Akane.

Akabayashi would bring her over, and the three would converse about whatever they wanted over breakfast and coloring books.

It was awkward at first. It was horribly emasculating. However, Akabayashi and Shizuo were good men, and they had an unspoken agreement to never, ever, under any circumstances whatsoever tell anyone that they spent their Saturday mornings drawing in coloring books with a ten year old girl.

One day, however, Akabayashi dropped Akane off. He walked up to Shizuo’s door hand-in-hand with the child.

“I have a few errands to run, but I shouldn’t be too long, and her breakfast is right here,” Akabayashi explained, holding out a brown paper bag to Shizuo.

Shizuo accepted the bag of breakfast, and he was stunned for a moment when he caught Akabayashi’s stare. Akabayashi’s single eye watched him seriously, sending him a silent message.

_I’m trusting you with her._

Shizuo nodded and, with his heart filled with joy, waved off the older man.

Akane walked in and plopped herself on his couch, already spreading out her coloring books and making herself comfortable as usual. Shizuo chuckled and soon joined the kid.

Shizuo had kindness in his heart. When he crouched down to her level, opening up a coloring book to a page of mermaids, Akane knew that her friendship with Shizuo was absolutely satisfying. For Shizuo, the feeling of satisfaction was mutual.

The two friends spent an hour together until Akabayashi returned.

Also, Shizuo did not do anything sexual with Akane, because sexual acts committed by an adult to a minor would be pedophilia, rape, and child abuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Rape and child abuse cannot continue to be sexualized in fanfiction, which so many kids access every single day.  
> Do not write pornography of children, and especially do not post it anywhere that children, as well as survivors of sexual abuse, could see.  
> Thank you for your time.


End file.
